megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
World Three
is a NetCrime organization created by Dr. Wily in the Mega Man Battle Network series of video games and MegaMan NT Warrior anime and manga. The name World Three is a nod to the acronym for the World Wide Web. Games First iteration The first iteration of the WWW was formed by Dr. Wily in the first Mega Man Battle Network to take over both the real world and Cyberworld, and breed terror into society. They were based in the WWW Research Facility. Its members consisted of Mr. Match/FireMan.EXE, Mr. Higsby/NumberMan.EXE, Ms. Madd/ColorMan.EXE, Count Zap/ElecMan.EXE, Yahoot/MagicMan.EXE, the Solo NetNavis BombMan.EXE and StoneMan.EXE, and, behind the shadows, the Professor. Dr. Froid and IceMan.EXE were also forced into working for WWW when they kidnap his son. Ms. Yuri was a former member, and Mr. Higsby would also see the errors in his ways thanks to Lan and Ms. Mari and open a battle chip shop, reforming and becoming a valuable ally to Lan during the course of the series. The WWW’s goal was to collect the four elemental super programs to create the Life Virus and hack into vulnerable missile satellites around the world to delete the net society and plunge the world into chaos as revenge against Wily’s old colleague Tadashi Hikari. His plans would be foiled by Tadashi’s grandson, Lan Hikari and his NetNavi MegaMan.EXE, however, and Wily goes into hiding while most of the other members of the WWW are arrested. Second iteration A month later, the Professor would start a new WWW with the solo NetNavis StarMan.EXE, SwordMan.EXE, GravityMan.EXE, and PharaohMan.EXE, Dusk/ShadowMan.EXE, as well as the mysterious Zero.EXE. The Professor’s goal was to resurrect the Life Virus and spread Zero’s Virus through a fake vaccine distributed by StarMan, gathering funds from the profit the vaccine provided. However, he is stopped when Zero is cleansed of his virus and becomes a true NetNavi, revealing the Professor’s location to the NetPolice, and Lan and MegaMan defeat the Life Virus R. Temporary WWW After the Gosepl incident, Lan and MegaMan stumble upon a secret area in the farthest reaches of the Undernet where they find a temporary base for the soon-to-be revived WWW, guarded by PharaohMan, NapalmMan.EXE, and the WWW’s temporary leader PlanetMan.EXE. Despite defeating the Navis and bringing the base down, their efforts would be for naught as Dr. Wily and his WWW would return soon after. Third iteration The third iteration of the WWW consisted of Dr. Wily, Rei Saiko/FlashMan.EXE, Takeo Inukai/BeastMan.EXE, Mr. Match/FlameMan.EXE, Noboru Sunayama/DesertMan.EXE, Anetta/PlantMan.EXE the Solo NetNavis BubbleMan.EXE and DrillMan.EXE, as well as Bass.EXE, who was tricked by Dr. Wily into aiding him. Their base was Castle Wily. Wily’s plan was to claim the Tetra Codes, a set of four codes that would allow Wily to access Alpha, a prototype form of the internet that had gone haywire years before, and use it to dismantle the cyberworld. It is revealed that Wily was behind the Gospel incident, taking advantage of Gospel’s leader, Sean Obihiro, to create the perfect clone of Bass to break the protection over Alpha, however, Wily mages to recruit the real Bass, and Alpha is revived. Wily and Bass are absorbed however, and a synchronized Lan and MegaMan fight Alpha. Despite winning, Hub, Lan’s twin brother who lived on as MegaMan, sacrificed himself to allow Lan to escape the network. Wily, the WWW members, as well as MegaMan’s data, are retrieved from the wreckage of the WWW base, while Bass is saved by the Gospel Bug Beast and hides in the Secret Area. Fourth iteration Mega Man Battle Network 6 featured the fourth and final iteration of the WWW. With his agents Baryl/Colonel.EXE, Joe Mach/BlastMan.EXE,Blackbeard/DiveMan.EXE, Vic/ElementMan.EXE, Ito/JudgeMan.EXE, and Yuika/CircusMan.EXE, as well as secret funding from Mayor Cain, Dr. Wily attempts to awaken the Cybeasts in his base hidden in the Expo Pavilion and put them into CopyBots to destroy the both the real world and cyber worlds. Later on, Blackbeard, Vic, Ito, Yuika, and Cain turn on Wily for their own agendas while Baryl and Mach stay loyal to Wily, though the two would later seek redemption and help Lan. Lan and MegaMan manage to stop the Cybeasts, and Wily, now finally seeing the errors of his ways, puts his hatred aside and lives out the rest of his life helping the world, rather than terrorizing it. He created a new Colonel and Iris.EXE, who had been deleted while destroying the Cybeasts, who help maintain the cyberworld and keep it at peace. Anime First iteration During the first season of the anime, the WWW consisted of widely the same cast as the first game, minus Higsby, and rather than forcing Dr. Froid to work for them by kidnapping Tory, they force Tory by kidnapping Dr. Froid. Their goal was to cause terror in society while Wily searched for the “Ultimate NetNavi”, which turned out to be PharaohMan.EXE. PharoahMan would not cooperate with Wily however, and proceeded to cause chaos across the net, which forced the members of WWW to team up with Lan and Wily to go into hiding. Despite being arrested in the games, the members of WWW and Wily himself would eventually be on friendly terms with Lan and even team up with him on several occasions, and as well as opening up the restaurant Number 1 Curry. Neo WWW In Rockman.EXE Stream, Tesla Magnus and MagnetMan.EXE revived the WWW as the Neo WWW, consisting of Inukai/BeastMan, Nobotu/DesertMan, Rei/FlashMan, and Viddy Narcy/VideoMan.EXE. Their objective is largely the same as the original WWW: Bring chaos and confusion to society, though they are now opposed by the original WWW who work alongside Lan to bring them down. Members Games Mega Man Battle Network * Dr. Wily - Leader * Mr. Match (Kenichi Hino) - His NetNavi is FireMan who he uses to commit arson. * Ms. Madd (Madoi Iroaya) - Her NetNavi is ColorMan who she used to cause malfunctions. * Count Zap (Count Elec) - His NetNavi is ElecMan who he used to hack into the city's power plant. * Yahoot (Mahajarama) - Dr. Wily's right-hand man. His NetNavi is MagicMan * Mr. Higsby (Yamitaro Higure) - A former member of WWW. His NetNavi is NumberMan * Dr. Froid - Dr. Froid was blackmailed into aiding WWW by freezing the water system. His NetNavi is IceMan. * StoneMan - A Solo NetNavi that works for Dr. Wily. * BombMan - A Solo NetNavi that works for Dr. Wily. Mega Man Network Transmission * Professor - He was the acting leader of WWW at the time when Dr. Wily was in hiding. * StarMan * GravityMan * SwordMan * Zero * Dusk / Mr. Dark - He was hired by the Professor to work for WWW. His NetNavi is ShadowMan. Mega Man Battle Network 2 * PlanetMan - Temporary leader * NapalmMan * PharaohMan Mega Man Battle Network 3 * Dr. Wily - Leader * Mr. Match - Mr. Match now uses the NetNavi FlameMan. * Anetta - An ecoterrorist who was tricked into participating. Her NetNavi is PlantMan. * Takeo Inukai - A zookeeper. His NetNavi is BeastMan. * Rei Saiko - His NetNavi is FlashMan. * Noboru Sunayama - A television producer of DNN. His NetNavi is DesertMan. * BubbleMan - A Solo NetNavi who is DrillMan's "cousin." * DrillMan - A Solo NetNavi who is BubbleMan's "cousin." * Bass - He was tricked into participating. Mega Man Battle Network 6 * Dr. Wily - Leader * Mayor Cain - The Mayor of Cyber City who is the benefactor of World III. Leader of the Split Faction. * Baryl (Barrel) - His NetNavi is Colonel. * Joe Mach - The teacher of Central Town School. His NetNavi is BlastMan. * Blackbeard (Captain Kurohige) - An animal trainer. His NetNavi is DiveMan. * Vic (Tsuyuharu Nyuudo) - His NetNavi is ElementMan. * Prosecutor Ito (Satoru Roppou) - A court prosecutor. His NetNavi is JudgeMan. * Yuika (Chirol) - Her NetNavi is CircusMan. Anime First WWW * Mr. Wily - Leader * Mr. Match - His NetNavi is TorchMan and later HeatMan. * Count (Jack) Zap - His NetNavi is ElecMan. * Maddy - Her NetNavi is WackoMan. * Yahoot - His NetNavi is MagicMan * StoneMan * BlasterMan Neo WWW * Tesla Magnus - The leader of Neo WWW and the daughter of Gauss Magnus. Her NetNavi is MagnetMan. * Takeo Inukai - A former animal trainer. His NetNavi is Asteroid BeastMan. * Noboru Sunayama - His NetNavi is Asteroid DesertMan. * Rei Saiko - His NetNavi is Asteroid FlashMan. * Viddy Narcy (Narcy Hide) - His NetNavi is Asteroid VideoMan. * Professor - His NetNavi is Zero. Development In the early concepts of the Mega Man Battle Network series, the WWW was known as the W.W.P.O, and was to go up against the Right Group which was started by Lan. Category:WWW Category:Organizations Category:Mega Man Battle Network series